We Are Coming Home
by arizteageek
Summary: the Lavine twins are having a hard time adjusting to their new wealthy life, but what happens when one of the twins get reaped? will they betray family, or stay by their side?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Brooklyn Lavine. Nickname: Hazel Grace

Age: 13

District: 12

Status: Living with her aunt, uncle, twin brother. Aunt and uncle are very wealthy, and Hazel Grace and Cam (her twin brother)'s parents' job is shipping coal to other districts so they don't see their kids very often.

Personality: rebellious, fearless, smart, but has trouble making friends.

Appearance: Light blue watery pixie cut, small and slender, Hazel eyes (hence the nickname).

Social life: Has 2 best friends, 1- her twin, Cam. 2- Her best friend Locust.

Education: currently goes to school, and is a good student, but her rebellious attitude gets her in trouble often.

Name: Cam Lavine. Nickname: None

Age: 13

District: 12

Status: Living with her aunt, uncle, twin brother. Aunt and uncle are very wealthy, and Cam and Hazel Grace (his twin)'s parents' job is shipping coal to other districts so they don't see their kids very often.

Appearance: black, very short hair, tall and slender, hazel eyes.

Personality: quiet at first, but as you get to know him, he is very outgoing.

Social life: has a large group of good friends, but only 1 BEST friend; Hazel Grace.

Education: currently goes to school, tries to work hard.


	2. Chapter 2

HAZEL'S P.O.V

I wake up and stretch, baffled, because oddly enough, my aunt Autumn has not woken me to go to school. Ah! Today is the reaping, of course. I throw my blanket off which causes my cat Atari to jump and hiss at no one in particular. "Sorry Atari." I giggle a little once I realize that rhymed. I see no point in not getting up so I get up. I make my way to the kitchen. I sit down at the big breakfast nook and eat some cereal with tesserae. My uncle is the mayor, and my aunt helps him around the office, so my aunt is already in the office wing with him. Go figure. I live in the big house the mayor and his family occupy. This is because last year, both my mother and father decided to take a full time job shipping coal between districts. Of course, me and my twin, Cam, were not happy about it, but life goes on I guess. I see that it is 9:00 am so I go rouse my twin. His room is right next door to mine. He is already awake. "Watcha doin'?" I say after bouncing on his bed. My brother is lying on his bed staring at nothing. Here is how it went.

Hazel: h-ellO?!

Cam: hi.

Hazel: once again, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP EARLIER THAN USUAL?!

Cam: well…er…worrying.

Hazel: *exasperated* what about?

Cam: I know you took a lot of tesserae, don't deny it.

Hazel: …

Hazel: ….your point is?

Cam: You know, you might get reaped.

Hazel: fine! So I took tesserae a couple times. Doesn't mean I will get reaped

Came: there is still a possibility though…..

*Before reaping*

I look into the mirror, taking one last look before the reaping. Long wavy watery blue hair (IT WAS A DARE...in first grade), hazel eyes, smirk on my face. Check, check, and check. For this year's reaping I am wearing a blue dress, earring studs, and boots. Ugh. So fancy.

Cam looks exactly like me except for his jet black hair. And the fact that he is wearing button downs and jeans

CAM'S P.O.V

*reaping*

I tug at my shirt. It is unusually hot outside and it doesn't help that a crowd of sweaty thirteen year old boys is pressed against me, suffocatingly close. I know hazel took more tesserae than she thinks. I wish mom or dad were here. They would know how to handle the situation. Effie trinket's shrill voice rings out as she launches into her speech about the history of panem, blahblah, this or that, yak yak. I have to hand it to that woman, either she is really good at pretending to be happy about sending kids off to their deaths, or she is genuinely excited. The second one makes me sick. "Let's watch a very SPECIAL film brought all the way from the Capitol, to you." She grins broadly and I notice she has had tiny jewels implanted in her teeth. Blue ones that match her:

Hair

Nails

eyes (contacts?)

shoes

dress

jewelery

*cough* Capitol cough* overdo


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel's P.O.V

After the film, Effie trinket says, "Ladies first!" and walks toward the reaping ball, to choose the next unlucky female tribute from district 12. I tug at my hair, nervous and thinking, _get on with it already woman ._geez, how long does it take? I rolled my eyes. It's not that I am happy to see who is going to get slaughtered this year, _TRUST ME _I'm not. She rummages around until her hand catches on a slip; finally she pulls the piece of paper out and announces, "This year's female tribute is…. Brooklyn Lavine!" I am so used to my nickname (hazel), that it takes me a couple seconds to think," _t-that's ME." _My usually limber legs turn to stone. A million thoughts pour through my head.

One step. One memory of my mother tucking me in.

Two steps. _Is it always this difficult to walk? And breathe?_

Three steps. _It's awfully hot today._

And on it went until I get to the stage. Effie looks at me. "Hello darling! How old are you?"

I manage to choke out," Thirteen."

Suddenly I realize, "_I am going into the hunger games." _I suddenly feel dizzy and warm, until-

Everything goes dark.

CAM'S P.O.V

All I see is hazel collapsing on stage, and peacekeepers carry her into the justice building on a stretcher. Effie looks unfazed. As if it was no big deal, that, oh I don't know, MY SISTER JUST COLLAPSED. I grit my teeth and clench my fist to prevent myself from knocking someone out because of the frustration and anger bubbling up inside of me. Effie moves to the male reaping ball. "Now for the boys."

She picks a slip and says," Tilden Rochester." I see a small pale little boy, making his way toward the stage. His big green eyes dart around and his curly black hair gets into his eyes. He is a 12 year old. Merchant kid from the looks of it. The poor kid's knees were shaking. I sucked my breath in. I had been thinking about what to do to save Hazel. She may be rebellious, but she is smart enough to know not to oppose the Capitol. I know what to do. I stepped out of the 13 year old crowd, and said,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

HAZEL'S P.O.V

I wake up in a strange, unfamiliar room. The walls are white, the floor is white carpet. Every piece of furniture in the room is either violet or white. I am lying down on a violet satin couch. I try to bolt up as my memory came rushing back to me. I sit up too fast and puke over the side of the bed. Crap. Now everyone will see me as the girl who cannot keep down her breakfast. A weakling, not a girl to be feared. I curl up in a fatal position, finally trying to wrap my head around the fact that I am going into the Games. I scream of frustration. I will not give up. I refuse. My uncle walks in. he seems annoyed. "I see you have awoken Brooklyn." "How long have I been out?" I am curious. "A couple minutes." He says gruffly. "You know, you can win this. I know you can." Uncle Reamus says monotonely. He does not seem worried at all that I am going to enter an enclosed space with 23 kids who want to kill me. Our time is up, and he has not let me talk. Fine by me. He gives me a curt nod as he walks out. I scowl at his back. What an idiot. Next Locust comes in. "Hey"

"Hey." Locust says before awkwardly stepping around my vomit and sitting on a chair across from me.

"Don't give me that look! You and I know perfectly well that the Hunger Games are a load of-" Locust looks around making sure peacekeepers aren't eavesdropping. "–bullshit"

Locust has always been quiet, so I am surprised at her outburst.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Plus, I haven't given up." I try to convince her.

"good." Locust is definitely relieved.

By this point, I don't know what more to say. We hug and she says, " Don't let them see you sweat." Usually we say more and laugh a lot more, but given the circumstances…

" TIME'S UP!" A peacekeeper grabs Locust's arm and pushes her out. The door slams. " Goodbye", I whisper softly.


End file.
